And the Indecent Proposal
by ISEanity558
Summary: Rewrite of "And the Holdup". Femslash. Rated M for later chapters.
1. And the Kiss in the Dark

And the Indecent Proposal

A/N: This is way off from my Harmony stories and may throw some of my followers for the loop. Thought I might try something different. If you don't like femslash don't read it.

* * *

"Well I apologized about it twice. I don't know how much more can I do." Caroline whined and pouted at me.

I stared at her appalled and irritated by my reaction to the look she was giving me. The puppy dog look that she gave me was one of my favorite looks she had. I could literally feel my walls crumble and cave in by just that look.

"Yeah, I could have died. But you apologized twice so I guess were good." I said bitterly leaning back in my chair and staring up at the screen. I pushed away the instinctive feeling to forgive her and tried to remind myself of who I was. Maxine Black, hard ass, stubborn, and would _never_ let some Blondie sway me into someone who I wasn't. No matter how cute she was. Cute, and my friend. Best friend in fact. Not that she would openly admit to it to Caroline. I guess there have been a lot of secrets that I've been keeping from her lately.

I sighed and resorted to what I knew best. Criticize the movie. Loudly. I was just about to criticize how stupid it was that the guy who has superpowers couldn't get out of handcuffs until I felt her lean closer and whisper in my ear.

"You're right I'm sorry. I don't like the way I acted. I'm a spoiled rich girl and I always put myself first. And I know that's something you would never do. What could I do to make it up to you?"

I glanced over. She was giving me that puppy dog look again. The walls I built crumbled even more as she batted her eyelashes to top it off. Damn her. And damn my heart for skipping a beat.

I took a deep breath and tried to play it cool. "Kiss me." I said jokingly. Well half jokingly. Okay who are we kidding? I was dead serious.

The look she gave me was another one of my favorites. Shock.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked loud enough for the guy behind her to tell her to shut up so he could watch the movie.

I felt my heart hammer in panic and my mouth move to play it off like I was indeed (even if I wasn't) joking.

Caroline beat me to the gun. "Is that all it takes for you to forgive me? Okay." She shrugged and moved closer.

It was my turn to be shocked. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights. In my peripheral vision I saw the geeks lean in watching our every move.

She kissed me. And not just a peck either. She grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me like I had all of her daddy's fortune hidden in my mouth. Tongue and all. When she pulled away my head was spinning. Through the fog of my brain I barely registered the collective groan of all three geeks like they just came in their pants. I turned and gave them a nasty look.

Caroline was giggling. She turned and winked at them before smiling at me. "That was fun. It's been so long since I've gotten any that it sorta turned me on," she said and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I tried not to seem to tense as she leaned her head on my shoulder nonchalantly. My mind was screaming for answers. What the hell just happened?

I could barely concentrate on the movie anymore. It was basically over in my confused and overwhelmed mind. She finally pulled away from me and watched the movie. When I took a glance over at her she had a look that I knew too well.

I could see the wheels turning in her head. She was formulating a plan. I didn't know if I should feel dread or excitement.

When Caroline Channing was thinking of a plan we were all in for a wild ride. This should be interesting.


	2. And the Not-So-Business Proposal

Chapter 2: And the Not-So-Business Proposal

A/N: This chapter is pretty short. I finished it a few days ago and was planning on adding to it but I figured it could stand-alone. This is for those who requested more. Sorry it took so long…. Also, from this point on the next few chapters might jump from first person POV to third person POV. I don't know if I could keep this story in narrative form with what I have planned for it. This chapter is from Caroline's POV.

* * *

"The climax is come up," Max leaned over and whispered to me. I smirked and shifted closer. I had a plan and to hell with the consequences. This was my opening. I glanced around the movie theater. Everyone was watching the movie intently.

My daddy always said if you want something, you have to go for it with no fear. He always said to, "dive head first, follow your gut, and don't look back until you got what you wanted."

And boy, I really wanted Max right now. Glancing over at her in the darkness and watching the way the lights from the screen highlighted her features made me want to kiss her again. She was totally engrossed in the movie, and she was biting those gorgeous lips of hers. She looked absolutely delicious and it made me hungry.

Besides, I've been deprived from life luxuries for so long, I needed some sort of satisfaction of getting what I wanted for once, right?

I leaned in close to her ear just enough for my lips to brush up against her earlobe while I whispered, "Max, I've been thinking."

She tensed up at the sensation of my lips brushing against her skin. "Alert the presses Caroline Channing has a thought in that seemingly empty brain behind those golden locks," she said sarcastically. I know that she was kidding, and I learned long ago to brush off Max's offensive remarks. This time it sounded forced, and came out with a nervous squeak. I know I was getting to her.

I grinned and put my hand on her leg. "I have a proposal for you," I said and kissed down along to her neck with intentionally soft and slow kisses. She was completely frozen and her breathing was coming out in fast hitches.

I know I was testing her limits. She was either about to cave into my wicked plan or she was gonna shove me away so hard I'd go flying across the theater. I rubbed her inner leg slowly.

Max pulled away looking like she was in a daze and tried to focus on the movie. "Like a business proposal? Can it wait until we get home Caroline? The movie is almost over."

"I was thinking more like a 'friends-with-benefits' proposal," I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

Her jaw dropped and she sat up pulling me out of the movie theater. The geeks behind us complained that we were in their way of the screen.

Max looked completely horrified by the proposal. Uh oh. I was in trouble. Forget about the consequences my ass, daddy.


	3. And the Four C's

Chapter 3: And the Four C's

A/N: I realize that chapter 2 was a very short update. I figured I'd back it up with a longer one and post it quick for you guys. I don't know when I'll get to chapter 4. It might be in a few days, or it might be in two weeks for now. I get pretty swamped with work.

Btw, I'm switching from first person POV to third person POV like I said I would in chapter 2.

I'll post an update as quick as I can. Reviews always motivate me to write more, so please… read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Max didn't stop until she got out of the movie theater and outside. She dug into her purse frantically not looking up at Caroline when she exited behind her.

"Max would you wait up? God, you know I can't run in heels!" Caroline watched Max let out a relieved breath and pulled out a fresh pack of cigarettes. She watched confused as Max tore the cigarette pack open and lit one. "I thought you quit smoking?"

"I did. This is my emergency pack. For emergencies like my best friend asking me to sleep with her!" Max hissed and took another quick drag.

Caroline couldn't help but smile. "I'm your best friend?" She asked and walked up closer to her.

Max took a nervous step back. "What did I say about personal space?" she snapped trying to sound angry.

Caroline smirked. "You didn't seem to mind in the movie theater," she said disregarding Max and stepped close again taking the cigarette and putting it out. "You didn't answer my question," the taller woman said and looked into Max's eyes.

The brunette shifted nervously, "I was smoking that you know," she said and looked away from the look Caroline was giving her. All it did was make her feel confused. "And what question? You being my best friend? Or you being my 'best friend with benefits?'"

Caroline let out a girlish giggle. The kind of giggle that always annoyed Max. It annoyed her even more now because she realized she only hated it because she loved the sound. Contradictions. Complications. Confusing consequences. It's what she liked to call the 'Four C's'. They we're deadly in any form of relationship she ever had. She couldn't do this. They couldn't do it. Caroline meant way too much to her.

"You are my best friend," Max said wearily. There was none of her usual sarcasm that Caroline knew all too well. She was dead serious. "Which is exactly why there will be no 'friends-with-benefits' pact. Let's leave that to the movies shall we? I knew I shouldn't have let you rent that stupid Justin Timberlake movie from the Red Box with my tip money!"

"Come on Max, it's not as crazy as you think it is. The fact that we are best friends is even better. You scratch my back, I scratch yours. And I have a certain itch that needs to be scratched if you know what I mean," she smirked and nudged Max playfully as they started walking back home. Caroline wasn't gonna give up anytime soon. When she had her mind set on something she didn't stop until she got what she wanted. And it only made Max more anxious. "Besides, nothing can come between our friendship right? If it doesn't work out we'll still be friends no matter what," the blonde said trying to reason with her friend.

There was a long pause while Max frantically searched for a rebuttal for why this was a bad idea. It felt like a _really _bad idea. No matter how much she wanted it. How much she wanted her. "Right Max?" Caroline furrowed her brows concerned.

"Right, I just… "

"Are you not attracted to me? Is that it?" Caroline asked cutting her off.

"You're a girl." Max blinked up at her.

"Yeah so? You've been with a girl before haven't you?" There was another long pause. Caroline snorted. "You're kidding right? You've never been with a girl? You've took shots as a baby and have never been with a girl?" The taller woman started laughing uncontrollably and stopped walking trying to catch her breath.

Max stared at her friend momentarily feeling offended before storming off leaving Caroline behind.

"Max wait up," Caroline said chasing after her trying to be serious. "I'm sorry," she said and grabbed Max's hand. "You just surprise the more and more I get to know you," she said giving Max her best sweet 'forgive me' smile. It made Max melt and she looked away still trying to feel angry with her friend.

When Max looked back up at her Caroline gave her a smoldering look and she gulped when the blonde licked her lips and stepped closer to her. "So you're a girl virgin huh? That's kinda hot," she breathed into her ear.

"And your not?" Max said trying to remain cool and started walking toward their apartment again.

Caroline shrugged nonchalantly and winked, "I experimented a bit in college. I'm no expert but believe me, I can please you way more than your own hand can," she smirked.

Caroline's words started a burning sensation that started in the pit of Max's stomach and was quickly traveling south. "Is that so?" she said feeling her resolve start to crumble. She was trying to control her breathing as they reached the door of their apartment.

"Well, you could always see first hand," Caroline said smugly and pulled out her keys. "You never answered my question. Do you not find me attractive enough to have sex with me?" She said reaching behind Max to open the door. She had her pinned against it as she undid the lock.

"I do," Max blurted out no longer hiding her labored breathing noticing Caroline's same reaction at their close proximity. She didn't want to be out done so she gave into her instinct and reached out pulling the taller girl closer.

Caroline slid her leg between Max's and leaned into her. "Then what's holding you back Max?" she said in a sultry voice and ran her hand along Max's arm.

Max looked up at the tall blonde, '_because I think I'm falling for you,_' she thought to herself. She reached behind herself and opened the door practically stumbling in in panic. "I just… Think there should be ground rules," she said putting space between her and the blonde.

"Okay… Shoot."

Max sighed relieved by the momentary distraction and shrugged, "I guess the basics. No emotional attachment. I don't want things to get messy, so if the other decides to call it off, we finish it. No questions asked." Max knew they both knew the rules she just wanted to prolong the inevitable.

"Okay, simple enough," Caroline said and reached out to Max pulling her closer eager to get started. She was mere inches from kissing her before Max pulled away. "What is it now?"

"No kissing," Max blurted out. Their kiss in the theater just made her more confused about her feelings toward Caroline and if they were going to do this, she needed to know where to draw the line.

"What?" Caroline said confused. "But we kissed in the movie theater."

"Yeah, and that was just… Sort of a test," Max said awkwardly not feeling like her confident self.

Caroline smirked and pulled her close again, "And did I pass?" she asked and ran her hand along the edge of Max's shirt near her hip running her fingers along the skin there.

Max just nodded breathing heavy. "I presume that only means only your mouth?" Caroline asked and kissed along her neck allowing her hand to travel under Max's shirt to caress her back.

Max nodded again not trusting her mouth to form words. "Anything else?" Caroline asked and started to lift Max's shirt over her head. Max shook her head.

"So are we really gonna do this?" Caroline asked and kissed along Max's collarbone to her breast.

Max ran her hand through Caroline's hair. "How do I say no now?" she asked and moaned when Caroline kissed her breasts through her bra.

"Do you want to say no?" Caroline asked and started walking them to the room still kissing and caressing the brunette.

"God no," Max breathed and shut the door behind them.

Screw the contradictions. Fuck the complications. Damn the confusing consequences. All Max knew was that she wanted Caroline in a bad way. She didn't want to think about anything else other than the sexy blonde climbing into bed with her and in that moment, that's all that mattered to her. And with the things Caroline's fingers and tongue were doing to her she could barely remember her own name, let alone the 'Four C's'.


End file.
